In this study, we have produced soluble versions of Env glycoproteins trimers heterolgous trimerization motifs (GCN4 or foldon) Breadth of neutralization indicate that these glycoproteins significantly increase neutralization breadth and are interesting platforms for further modification to better elicit broadly neutralizing antibodies.